


Когда холодно

by Ker_Ri, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, WTF Starbucks 2017, Мини R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ker_Ri/pseuds/Ker_Ri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Пост!ЗС, на заявку с однострочников: Баки после всей херни с заморозками-разморозками постоянно мерзнет (поэтому и одет был как капустка в ГВ), хочу, чтобы во время секса Баки был в светлых пушистых вязаных носочках, и когда Стив его трахал, у Баки от удовольствия пальцы в носочках поджимались.





	

В Нью-Йорк приходит ранняя зима, а вместе с ней возвращается на родину из Европы Зимний Солдат. Поздним вечером Стив слышит звонок и ожидает увидеть разносчика пиццы, и совсем, вот ни капли не ожидает, что на пороге будет стоять Баки. Да, он откликается на это имя, стряхивает с шапки налипший снег, тщательно вытирает ботинки и заходит в квартиру. Из вещей у него — небольшой рюкзак да ворох одежды: Стив наблюдает, как он снимает высокие сапоги, стягивает варежки, пуховик, вязаный свитер, еще один свитер потоньше и остается в застегнутой под горло клетчатой рубашке. Нью-Йорк зимой обманчиво поднимает температуру на градуснике до совсем не морозной отметки, вот только высокая влажность и холодный ветер сводят на нет приятную глазу цифру. Но все равно — сам Стив так укутывался еще до войны, и то в сильный холод. После сыворотки телу постоянно жарко, и сейчас он выходит на улицу, лишь набросив легкую куртку поверх водолазки, ну может, еще и шарф надевает — на Рождество надарили целую кучу.  
Баки вешает пуховик в шкаф, остальную одежду аккуратной стопкой кладет на тумбочку, трет ладони, смотрит на Стива и говорит:  
— Хвост не привел.  
— Ладно. Ванна? — предлагает Стив. Баки быстро-быстро кивает и идет следом. В новой квартире ванна большая — влезут двое суперсолдат и даже смогут вольготно рассесться. Стив старательно об этом не думает — Баки устал, замерз, да и помнит ли он. Помнит ли их чугунную старую ванну, которую приходилось наполнять вручную, и как тесно им было в ней вдвоем, тесно и поначалу неловко, а потом приятно, и, боже, нет, что за мысли, надо включить воду, показать, как загружать стиральную машинку, и выйти отсюда. И закрыть за собой дверь.

Баки моется долго, Стив слышит плеск, шум от душа, успевает забрать пиццу, дважды вскипятить чайник, постелить белье на кровати во второй спальне и придумать множество причин, чтобы убедить Баки остаться. Тот выходит из ванной, укутавшись в огромное махровое полотенце, волосы блестят под яркой лампой, несколько прядей налипли на лоб, щеки, Стиву хочется их убрать. Он опускает взгляд и ведет Баки в его комнату. Уходит на кухню, в третий раз кипятит воду, заваривает чай, кладет кусок еще теплой пиццы на тарелку и идет обратно. Баки успевает переодеться в пижамные штаны и футболку и заползти под одеяло. Он приподнимается, берет чашку, выпивает половину, ест пиццу и снова откидывается на подушку. Глаза у него осоловелые. Стив забирает чашку, ставит на прикроватный столик и желает ему приятной ночи. Кажется, Баки в ответ говорит — «Стив».  
Стив оставляет дверь приоткрытой и сам идет спать. Он долго вслушивается, но из соседней комнаты не доносится ни звука. Может быть, стоило уложить Баки рядом с собой, в конце концов, они и раньше так спали, когда еще совсем невинно грелись зимой при слабом отоплении. А может быть, все правильно сделал, не стоит торопиться.

Сон беспокойный — Стив готов вскочить при малейшем шуме, он даже пару раз приподнимается, но ложится обратно, когда понимает, что звуки ему всего лишь приснились.  
Утром Стив находит Баки у плиты. Тот готовит яичницу и режет помидоры.  
— Кофе? — спрашивает он, и Стив достает пачку. Пока Баки варит кофе, Стив любуется. Жаль только, что разглядывать мешает толстый свитер — весь в синих снежинках и красных оленях. Стив и забыл, что этот кошмар ему тоже подарили на Рождество. Как Баки только откопал его на самой верхней полке?  
Баки выпрямляет спину, словно чувствуя взгляд Стива между лопаток. Оборачивается — в руках две чашки кофе, одну протягивает Стиву. Улыбаются — оба.  
Как будто никто и не уходил на войну.  
Как будто все хорошо.

После завтрака Баки роется в рюкзаке, достает несколько блокнотов и флэшку, Стив краем глаза успевает заметить пистолеты и ножи.  
— Тут все, что у меня есть на ГИДРу, перешли, кому нужно, — поясняет Баки и отдает флэшку Стиву. — А тут то, что я вспомнил, — протягивает блокноты. — Пусть будут у тебя.  
— Ты останешься? — вырывается у Стива. Он набирает побольше воздуха, чтобы выложить все доводы «за». Баки кивает.  
В квартире у Стива нет системы климат-контроля, он даже о ней не задумывался. Теперь нужно установить хотя бы простенький кондиционер, режим обогрева лишним точно не будет: Баки ежится даже в свитере, пьет много горячего чая, хмуро смотрит в окно.  
— Сейчас не увидишь морозных узоров, — говорит Стив и прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу. — Помнишь, в детстве мы придумывали, что они значат?  
Баки зябко пожимает плечами.  
— Ты рисовал на запотевшем стекле. Всякие неприличные картинки. Я знал, что если подышать, они проявятся.

Перед тем, как устроиться на кровати, Стив приносит плед. Баки невесело хмыкает и кутается в него. После разморозки на первых порах Стиву тоже было холодно — сыворотка-то действовала, да только разве убедишь собственный разум, особенно по ночам, что больше нет и не будет льда.  
Стив не спрашивает про криокамеру. Стив приносит большую чашку чая, об которую удобно греть руки. У Баки от почти кипятка краснеют губы, он их постоянно облизывает. И, господи, помоги продолжать связно говорить.

Стив достает старые фотографии, Баки перебирает их, разглядывает. Стив вытаскивает одну — на ней пригород Зальцбурга, белый дом в серых разводах. Там они обменялись жетонами. Там была их последняя ночь вместе. Баки проводит пальцами по блестящей поверхности, совсем не смотрит на Стива. Тот накрывает пальцы ладонью — холодные. Баки поднимает взгляд. И — нет, Стив не может ошибаться — он помнит. Баки тянется вперед, резко останавливается, опускает голову. Стив трогает его за подбородок, гладит по скуле, придвигается, обнимает. У Баки дрожат плечи, вот только вряд ли от холода. Стив сжимает, разминает задеревеневшие мышцы, пока те не расслабляются, пока Баки не выдыхает — долго, судорожно.  
У поцелуя вкус ромашки и мяты. Стив мог бы так сидеть вечно, качаться на волнах возбуждения, целовать — глубоко, не отпуская. Баки чуть отстраняется, берет Стива за руку, ведет ее вниз, прижимает к своему члену.  
— Я бы немного поторопился, если ты не против, — в голосе легкая насмешка, а в глазах — ожидание.  
Они стаскивают друг с друга одежду — со Стива, конечно, получается быстрее. У обоих стоит. Стив гладит прохладную кожу Баки теплыми ладонями — от шеи до паха, опрокидывает его на постель, прижимается, трется. Баки закидывает ногу ему на бедро, и Стив чувствует, какая у него ледяная кожа ниже голени. Садится, подтягивает сбившийся у изножья кровати плед и напарывается на хмурый взгляд:  
— Нет, мы не будем трахаться под пледом, — говорит Баки. И Стив понимает — нет, не уговорит. Кладет плед справа, взбивает одеяло слева — чтобы хоть по бокам Баки было теплее. Тот закатывает глаза, но не возражает.  
И еще кое-что. За ночь носки Баки успели высохнуть. Стив заметил, какие они мягкие, когда только что сам их и стаскивал. Стив тянется за ними, продолжая одной рукой гладить Баки по бедру. Находит, снова усаживается между его ног, кладет носки рядом.  
— Помнишь наши шерстяные колючие носки? А это что? Ангорская шерсть? — Стив не может сдержать ухмылки.  
— Заткнись, Роджерс, — отвечает Баки. Он дышит тяжело, гладит себя по животу, совсем рядом с крепко стоящим членом, смотрит Стиву в глаза — и не касается. Наверное, им обоим достаточно пару раз передернуть, чтобы кончить. Стив не хочет проверять. Он берет левую ступню Баки в ладони, с силой гладит стопу, пока кожа не начинает теплеть. Пятка уже согрелась, а пальцы холодные. Стив медленно подносит их к губам, лижет, Баки дергается, рвано выдыхает и замирает. Стив втягивает большой палец в рот, языком трет холодную кожу. Продолжает разминать стопу, Баки всхлипывает и трогает свой член, Стив прикусывает палец — «нет», и Баки убирает руку. У Стива у самого в паху тянет, пульсирует, подрочить хочется нестерпимо. Он берет в рот другие пальцы — по очереди: сосет, греет. Когда они теплеют, Стив дышит на них — сушит, одевает носок и принимается за другую ногу. Баки стонет уже в голос, жмурится, подкидывает вверх бедра — Стиву приходится их придержать. Второй носок он натягивает долго, растирает кожу через нежную шерсть. Потом упирает стопу себе в плечо и трогает Баки у основания члена, легонько сжимает мошонку, гладит за ней — и ловит, ловит хриплые стоны, каждый отдается по телу, стекает между ног, и член течет, и жарко, так жарко; жар исходит и от Баки — ну наконец-то. Тот приоткрывает глаза, ругается, говорит:  
— Я спущу сейчас, Стив, да блядь. Боже, да блядь.  
Стив, в общем-то, и не против. Он скользит пальцами дальше, раздвигает ягодицы, трогает, нажимает. Проводит по члену — от основания до головки, трет под ней, чувствует, как поджимаются пальцы у Баки на ноге, и тот прогибается в спине — и кончает, с глухим вскриком, запоздало зажимая себе рот. Сперма заляпывает Стиву грудь, попадает на кончик носка. Стив подается вперед, прижимается к Баки — членом между их животами, и этого хватает — для долгожданного, оглушающего оргазма.

Они лежат, пока у обоих не выравнивается дыхание, потом Стив снимает с Баки носки, идет в ванную и возвращается с двумя полотенцами, вытирает Баки сначала первым — намоченным теплой водой, потом вторым — сухим, залезает на кровать, укрывает их двоих одеялом, поверх — пледом. Баки сонно улыбается, и Стив пихает его ступни между своих ног. Когда Баки засыпает, берет ноутбук и открывает несколько сайтов с домашней техникой. Может быть, потом не понадобится, думает он, а пока заказывает кондиционер и два обогревателя. И еще три пары носков, с оленями, пусть Рождество уже и прошло, — на всякий случай.


End file.
